User talk:JesusKong333
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:JesusKong333/Hey everyone!!! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! The Retroriffic Man (talk) 07:41, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Fallout Gravel Pit! You're free to use the wiki as a place to store and post your canon and ideas freely of course. The wiki was mainly created for those of the Elder Scrolls Sandbox Roleplaying wiki who wanted a place to make Fallout themed 'message board roleplays' in the forums, using fanfiction creations or Bethesda's own canon. You do not need to participate if you don't want to. Best regards, Retro The Retroriffic Man (talk) 17:46, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Forum RPs You asked about how Forum RPs worked (message board Roleplaying). Basically, it is like Dungeons & Dragons (if you've heard of that) But without the rolling of dice or chance. A GM creates a world, lays down the rules and a synopis. Then people who are interested join and create a character. The GM then directs a story where the others help writing it with their characters by interacting with one-another. I guess it's sort of like writing a book with others where everyone controls one character and a few paragraphs. The Retroriffic Man (talk) 00:16, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Edit No problem. Anything else I can do or something that you need help with, just let me know. Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 15:39, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hey Kong. I've been following all the pages you're making and think they're really good (particularly the Four Fathers one, I like that one a lot). My question is if they're just for world-building, or if you'll be writing stories or something along those lines. I don't ask for any particular reason, only to sate my curiousity, since you've been creating on the wiki here for a while for a while for a while now. Thanks, Shille Shine the Batsignal 16:47, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello Sounds cool, Kong. Let me know what you need up doing with it, whether it is a mod or a story or whatever, I'd like to see it. Shille Shine the Batsignal 16:07, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Response 9/12 It is Helena, yeah, I was thinking of something to abbreviate it to and thought that fit, so it being Hell #2 is just a funny coincidence. As for world building, the big canon that almost all the creations exist in is Tales of the Wastes and within that everyone has their own little sub-canons that are their own dominion, kind of like how you have the Motor City, I have Seattle, The Retroriffic Man has New York and Chicago, etc. The map for Montana is just an image I googled up and then editted over using MS Paint and the RPing has been going on since like 2014 for me, personally. The Gravel Pit and Fallout RPing came later, we started out on Elder Scrolls stuff before that. And yeah, Legends of the Wastes is the longest one I've ever been in charge of, although people have done some that have been longer. Almost my blog posts about stuff funnel into the Tales of the Wastes category, with Butcherbird being a sort of prologue to Legends and all the stuff involving Tanner Collins being material that is just there to expand on his character and the world. Shille Shine the Batsignal 14:13, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Y'know, talking with us would be a lot easier via the Discord server... Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none 23:12, September 12, 2019 (UTC) There's a button on the sidebar widget (which might be at the bottom of the page, if you're using a mobile device). Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none 20:12, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Response 9/17 It is exactly like Infinity War, that was the inspiration. The drawing and music are just stuff I found on the internet. For maps, I usually find one that fits stylistic what I want and then add locations to it. Shille Shine the Batsignal 21:49, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Crossover The Tim Ashford character is one of ReDquinox's pages so you'd need to ask him, and I think all the Canadian stuff is a collaboration between him and the Retroriffic Man. So I'd ask them.